Otra vez, otra vez Narnia
by Alex Darkholme
Summary: Incesto. Peter/Susan. Esta historia esta basada tras el séptimo libro de la saga. Peter empieza a sentir cosas por su hermana y Susan por su hermano. No se si caracterizarlo por K pero weno...
1. vuelve

Hola! Soy nueva en esto así que no me juzguen tan pronto. Cuando descubrí esta página empezé con Dramiones y acabé con un Pevencest, así que me animé a uno. No les quiero enrollar mucho así que qeu disfruten. La trama continua a partir del séptimo libro.

Los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen (para el que no lo sepa es propiedad de _C.S. Lewis_)

**CAPITULO 1** _``vuelve´´_

El atardecer caía y ella seguía tumbada en la cama desde por la mañana. No soportaba estar sola. Le habían dejado la casa por herencia. Pero ahora estaba vacía. Antiguamente se escuchaba los gritos de Lucy al ser perseguida por Peter, los cuales nunca dejaban de jugar y se veía a Edmund explorando o leyendo un libro. Ellos habían estado muy unidos, ella era la oveja negra de la familia. Lo único que le quedaba de ellos eran las lápidas que estaban en el cementerio como muchas otras. Los extrañaba tanto, los comentarios sarcásticos e inteligentes de su hermano pequeño, las continuas guerras que sufría con Peter por querer llevar la razón y Lucy que se tiraba día y noche platicando con sus hermanos de Narnia.

Narnia...la tierra que había amado y esperado por mucho tiempo. Ella había vivido allí junto con sus hermanos, había vivido continuas aventuras y había sido benévola. Susan "la benévola", cuanto extrañaba que la llamaran por ese nombre, cuanto extrañaba Narnia, al gran León, Aslan, la magia de aquella tierra misteriosa y sus aguas que guardaban seres inóspitos y extraños. Sin pensarlo estaba pensando en un lugar que no recordaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, no quería recordar un lugar al que no podía volver, era mejor recordarlo como un juego de niños y vivir la nueva vida que se le presentaba. Pero eso sería imposible, siempre había tenido esa capa externa con la que defenderse, con la que ocultarse. La extrañaba ¿A quién quería engañar? No había nadie más allí para recordarselo.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fué, no sabía a donde pero quería irse. Llegó al parque y vió algo que la traumatizó. Aslan. ¿Cómo era posible?. Cerró los ojos, tranquilizandose, aguantandose las ganas de llorar. Cuando los abrió no lo encontró, entonces eso la entristeció aun más haciendo que emanara más agua de sus ojos y que empezara a correr por el lugar en el que había visto al gran león. Desesperada no lo encontraba. Lo llamaba pero no consiguió nada. Se le fué nublando la vista, hasta que todo se quedó oscuro.

-Susan... susan...- Alguien la llamaba, abrió los ojos y encontró su mano en el suelo, aplastando una hoja seca de un roble. Se había caído seguro que era eso. Levanto la vista hasta el cielo, pero no lo consiguió ver, los robles lo tapaban. Espera...¿robles?...El parque que estaba cerca de su casa estaba poblado de escasa vegetación y si tenía alguna era algún que otro arbusto y álamos, no robles.- Susan...-La voz le era muy familiar, provenía de su espalda, por lo que dió una vuelta sobre su eje. Vió a Aslan y lo primero que sintió era una ansia por abrazarlo pero su mente actuó más rápido que su corazón, frenandola, advirtiendola de que seguramente el león estaba enfadado con ella por negar su naturaleza, pero su sonrisa le hizó pensar todo lo contrario. Corrío a toda velocidad hasta caer encima de él estaba contentísima de poder volver a verlo.- Susan... ¿Por qué has querido olvidarnos?.- Esa pregunta hizo que Susan se le partiera el corazón.

- No quería recordar un sitio en el cual, ya no me pemitían la entrada. Para mí fue un castigo irme.-Al oir esto el león sonrió más y se le inchó el pecho lleno de orgullo.

- Pues ya no tendrás que castigarte. Por que estas aquí de nuevo. En la Nueva Narnia.

- ¿Pero entonces estoy mue... muerta?- Tartamudeó Susan al decir lo último

-Sí, caiste al suelo y moríste en el acto.- Inquirió el León.- Tus hermanos tambien lo están y supongo que tienes ganas de verlos. ¿Me equivoco?- La chica movió de lado a lado la cabeza lo que hizó que el león se riera a carcajada limpia.- Pues sube.- La chica sonrió y montó a lomos del gran león.

El viento le daba en la cara, era increible haber vuelto. Era un sueño echo realidad. Prontó divisó Cair Paravel, la nueva Cair Paravel. Otra sonrisa más grande aún se abrió en su cara. Pronto llegaría a su hogar. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a palacio, vió una cara conocida. Caspian. Tenía diez años más que ella, pero aun así parecía apuesto. Él muchacho se quedó de piedra cuando la vió, ella solo inclinó la cabeza en signo de saludo. Caspian se quedó mirandola, seguía enamorado de ella, no lo podía negar, pero no podía llegar tarde, por lo que se apresuró a bajar las escaleras.

Ella por su parte tenía una mezcla de sentimientos: tenía ansia de que Aslan abriera la puerta, miedo de que nadie se acordara de ella o de que la considerara una traidora por querer olvidarlos, timidez por que cuando Aslan abrió la puerta, todo el mundo la miraba y alegría por volver a su casa.

Vale, vale esta bien se que el primer capítulo está un poco soso, pero es que no sé subir el segundo. (Soy nueva y al ser la página en Inglés no me ayuda, aunque ponga el traductor) Así que si alguien me dice como se suben más capítulos, SE LO AGRADECERÍA mucho. Porfís. Dejen sus reviews y comenten las historia. Tambien se agradecen abucheos.


	2. Bienvenida a casa

Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mí mini-saga, otro un pelín menos aburrido, creo que el siguiente les gustará más (espero).

Los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen (para el que no lo sepa es propiedad de _C.S. Lewis_)

**CAPITULO 2 **``_Bienvenida a casa_´´

Ella por su parte tenía una mezcla de sentimientos: tenía ansia de que Aslan abriera la puerta, miedo de que nadie se acordara de ella o de que la considerara una traidora por querer olvidarlos, timidez por que cuando Aslan abrió la puerta, todo el mundo la miraba y alegría por volver a su casa. Un abrazo, proveniente de la menor de los Pevensie, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Las dos empezaron a reir y a jugar la una con la otra, hasta que el juego terminó como empezó, con un abrazo. "Volviste a creer" Soltó Lucy. Ella solo asintió. Pero un calor en su hombro la hizo volverse. Su hermano Edmund la abrazó. Ella los sonrió a todos. Estaba tan contenta de volver a tenerlo a los dos con ella.

Alguien carraspeó su garganta y todo el mundo hizo una reverencia. Dicho ser la miró de arriba a abajo y torció una sonrisa. Susan se giró y vió a dicho ser seguido de Caspian que seguro que lo había avisado de su encontronazo. Se le iluminó la mirada.

- ¡Peter!- Susan corrió hacia él que se encontraba sonriendo y con los brazos echó tanto de menos, que lágrimas de felicidad empapaban su rostro. Se abalanzó hacia él con tanta fuerta que creía que lo tiraría al suelo.Él le dió un cariñoso y fraternal beso en la frente, y le susurró al oído sin que nadie lo notara lo mucho que la había echado de menos. Se abrazarón fuertemente y él undió su nariz en su cabello aspirando su aroma y besandolo. La había extrañado tanto. Notó que ella estaba llorando. Por lo que bajó la mano hasta su mejilla.

- ¿Pero por qué lloras?- Dijo el secandole las lágrimas traviesas que surcaban la cara de su hermana.

- P-Por que me de-jasteis so-la ...,no sabía que ha-cer...oh Peter.- Las lágrimas no la dejaban seguir y volvió a hundir su cara en su pecho y empezó a llorar desahogandose con su hermano que la volvía a abrazar. Aslan al ver la escena se emocionó. Peter pasó un brazo por el hombro de su hermana.

- Creo que necesitas descansar, hermana.- Dijo sacandola de aquel lugar.

Llevaban rato caminando muy juntos, ninguno decía nada la compañía del otro bastaba. Cuando llegaron a los jardines Peter se sentó en el suelo a la sombra de un árbol, cogió una fruta y se la llevó a la boca. A Susan se le revolvieron las hormonas al ver a su hermano y se ruborizó hasta quedar del color de un tomate. Él le ofreció una, ella lo aceptó tratando de no pensar en lo que había echo que se ruborizara, pero todo esfuerzo fué en vano cuando su hermano le pidió que se sentara en su regazo. La rodeó con los brazos y la meció. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.

- He visto como Caspian te mira, te sigue amando.- Dijo en un tono neutro en el cual Susan no pudo notar ningún sentimento en las palabras de su hermano.- ¿Sientes tu lo mismo?

Esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, pero ella era muy perspicaz y noto un cierto recelo al decir lo último. Peter era demasiado sobreprotector, celoso y posesivo con ella, eso es lo que ella quería creer. ¿Pero que le estaba pasando con Peter?¿Y Caspian?

- No lo sé-Esgüetó.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad?- El chico levantó la mirada del suelo y miró a su hermana que lo captó al instante y levantó su cabeza hasta quedar a su altura.- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué lo quieres o no?- Peter estaba de lo más irritable.

- Eso es que no lo tengo muy claro. Me gustaba Caspian pero no lo conozco de casi nada y por otra parte creo que empiezo a sentir algo por alguien, algo y no sé lo que es. Esto es muy...

- Difícil.- Continuó el hermano, mirandola a los ojos. Le gustaban esos ojos azules.- La forma de actuar del corazón es muy extraña. Si piensas con la cabeza te dolerá el corazón y si piensas con el corazón te dolerá la cabeza.

Ella metió ,otra vez, la cabeza en el cuerpo de su hermano. Echaba mucho de menos esas plácticas con su hermano mayor, que desde que volvieron por segunda vez a Narnia no volvieron a tener. Sonrió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su hermano, su masculinidad y su perfume la envolvía y eso le encantaba. Cuando llevaban horas y horas de pláctica Peter averiguó una cosa, a su hermana, no amaba como antes a Caspian. Sería mejor que la llevará a su habitación para que se pudiese poner su antiguo pijama que no sabía si le quedaría bien. La escoltó hasta sus aposentos y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y una sonrisa. Cuando cerró la puerta resbaló hasta quedar en el suelo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pero no había forma de descubrirlo que no fuera consultando con la almoada. Se dispuso a ponerse su pijama pero le quedaba un poco pequeño ya que lo que antes era manga larga, ahora era una estrecha media manga por la que no se podían meter los brazos. Fué al baño y cogió unas tijeras. Les recortó las mangas de forma de que no se desilachara lo que antes, había sido un camisón hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Cuando por fín pudo ponerselo, vió que le quedaba corto,exactamente le tapaba algo de los muslos pero no mucho y eso no era algo positivo. "Me rindó", "Mañana le pediré al sastre que me confeccione otro" pensó tranquilamente metiendose en su cama.

Porfís. Dejen sus reviews y comenten las historia. Tambien se agradecen abucheos, aunque no esperen que me ponga muy contenta. `· _·´ Es broma, es broma. Bye


	3. Pesadillas

**CAPITULO 3** ``_pesadillas_´´

Con los dedos se despeinó completamente. Si esa era su forma de intentar tranquilizarse, lo estaba haciendo mal. Se sentó en la cama. Sentía nostalgia al ver cualquier cosa de su hermana, pero de eso a desearla como un igual, era demasiado. Cuando Susan y Edmund viajaron a Carlomen y el principe de pacotilla, la obligó a casarse con aquel tirano, a él le herbía la sangre. La había estado sobreprotegiendo, lo sabía, hasta cuando no estaban en aquella tierra mágica. Quería dejar de pesar en ella, pero le era imposible, así que tomó una ducha fría pero aun así no dejaba de sentir calor en su cuerpo. Durmió sin parte de arriba, el calor lo estaba abrasando, tenía las ventanas completamente abiertas, pero eso no contribuía para ayudarlo. Cuando por fín el sueño estaba llegando oyó un sonido en la puerta. Podría ser un ataque enemigo, por lo que no dejó que aquel individuó llamase a la puerta. Abrió de golpe, pero para su sorpresa se encontró a su hermana, Susan con lágrimas en los ojos y con el puño en alto dispuesta a llamar a la puerta, pero en cuanto vió a su hermano, se rindió abrazandolo con fuerza y tomandolo de imprevisto. Los calores de Peter aumentaron, por lo que él levantó la vista al techo de la habitación y pensó en una anciana arrugada como una pasa, con un biquini. Pero sus esfuerzos se vieron sucumbidos cuando la sintió temblar en sus brazos. La cogió de los hombros y la zarandeó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Su?- Dijó él mirandola a los ojos. Gris claro contra azul cielo. Pero los azules se llenaron de lágrimas, que recorrían su mejilla y que se ahogaban en sus labios. Peter pasó un dedo por los labios de su hermana, provocando en esta un escalofrío. Sus dedos absorvían el agua salada de sus labios. Tenía el impulso de besarlos. De estrecharlos contra los suyos, pero no podía. Por lo cual, separó el dedo de sus apreciados labios.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Por favor, Pet... he tenido una pesadilla horrible.- Dijó la hermana volviendo a abrazarse contra el pecho de su hermano, el cual no tenía remedió que volver a pensar en aquella ancianita en biquini.- De-dejame dormir contigo, por fa-vor.- Pedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

El asintio con la cabeza y ella dejó de llorar. Peter fue al baño, se lavó la cara y fue a acostarse. Susan se encontraba en la ventana viendo el paisaje. No podía resistirlo y la abrazé, ella me besó el brazo y se meció en ellos. "Lo había echado tanto de menos", dijo Susan refiriendose a los jardines de Cair Paravel. "Yo te había echado de menos a tí" dijé besandole la cabeza. Cuando dejé de abrazarla, me metí en la cama y le dí la espalda. Sentí como Susan estaba detrás y subía sus dedos por mí espalda. Me giré y quedé cara a cara con ella. Me puse boca arriba, mirando al techo, pero Susan que tenía frio, se tumbó a mí derecha muy pegada a mí. Era una escena muy peculiar por que Susan de cadera hacia ariba estaba encima mía y la otra mitad a la derecha. "Piensa en la ancianadel biquini" "Piensa en la anciana del biquini" Mi mente lo único que provectaba era esa imagen, mas Susan la interrumpió, otra vez.

- Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo,Pet.- dijo ella jugando con sus dedos en mi pecho, entonces me sentir como el hermano protector, que en algunas ocasiones dejaba de ser.

No dormí en toda la noche, solo pensaba en ella y como con su cara angelical me había conquistado, como a muchos otros. Pensaba que esto no se repetiría más, pero me equiboqué. Todas las noches durante un mes Susan, tenía continuas pesadillas, llegaba cubierta de sudor frío y llorando. Todas las noches durante un mes estuve pensando en la dichosa ancianita arrugada como una pasa. Pero en estos dias, la presencia de su hermana pequeña lo relajaba y se quedaban los dos sumidos en un profundo sueño.

Bueno ya va mejorando la cosa ¿No? (eso espero) jaja es broma XD! QUiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews. Thanks!

Porfís. Dejen sus reviews y comenten las historia. Tambien se agradecen abucheos.


	4. Discusion

**CAPITULO 4 **``_Discusión_´´

¿Cuanto iban a tardar sus hermanos? Normalmente Peter no llega tarde a ningún sitio. Cuando por fín lo vio estaba discutiendo con Susan. El problema es que si su hermana, Susan seguía quedandose a dormir con él todas las noches, primero, los de la corte pensarían mal y correrían rumores incomodos sobre ellos y segundo, no se contendría en la tentación de besar a su hermana. Pero él no le dió ningún motivo por lo que, Susan pensaba que se cansaba y se avergonzaba de dormir con ella y como era de esperar ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión, que mientras se dirigían donde estaban sus hermanos menores, ellos seguían gritandose. Cuando llegaron Lucy tenía el miedo y la duda de si saludarlos o salir corriendo. Pero al ver que ellos no paraban de discutir se aclaró la garganta y dió paso a su hermano Edmund que es el que le daría la noticia.

- Nos ha llegado una carta más de compromiso para tí, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿La tiramos como las demás?- Al escuchar eso Susan se quedó de piedra ¿Cuantas pretendientes tenía su hermano?. Lo positivo es que las demás las había tirado- Peter... Vuelve a la Tierra.- Pero su hermano mayor estaba pensando en Susan y no se habí dado cuenta de que estaba hablando su hermano. Se fijó en la carta que tenía en la mano, blanca, con bordes florales y con un selllo rosa, una carta de compromiso.

- ¿De donde es?

- De Archeland, hermano.

- Dile que quiero verla y ahora si me disculpan me retiró a mis aposentos.- Al sentenciar esto, Peter desapareció de sus vistas, dejando a sus hermanos menores, petrificados por el asombro, nunca había aceptado un compromiso, nunca y no eran los únicos que se habían quedado estáticos en su sitio, ya que a Susan se le partió el corazón cuando lo dijo con tanta seguridad.

- Bueno... esto no me lo esperaba.- Se excusó Edmund.- Aún así voy a los establos, para relajarme. Adiós hermanitas.- Dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo a Lucy, la cual le sonreía sonrojada.

- Su, ¿Estás bien?- Observo su hermana, que la miraba con preocupación ya que en sus ojos se habían formados charcos.

- ¿Me llamarías loca si te dijera que estoy enamorada de Peter?

- No.- Dijo Lucy, haciendo que su hermana la mirara a la cara. La mayor esperaba un "¿Que?" "¿Lo estas diciendo en serio?" o algún reproche pero no se esperaba un "no".- Creo que en esta familia empieza a ser normal.- Dijo y las dos miraban a Edmund el cual lo había capturado una chica que le perseguían día a día. Él chico se mostraba muy simpático con ella y eso hizo que Lucy tuviera una mirada triste y concentrada en el suelo. Susan la tranquilizó pasandole el brazo por encima y ofreciendole una taza de chocolate caliente que tanto necesitaban las dos.

Sí, puede que ya no hablaran tanto como antes y que quizás Lucy la apartara un poco por ser lo que ella llamaba una "_traidora_" por querer olvidar su vida. Pero al empezar a hablar y hablar dejaron de ser hermanas para ser confidentes y portadoras de secretos, pero el cotilleo se vió interrumpido por un codazo de Lucy que le decía que Peter acababa de pasar por allá. Susan agradeció con la mirada a su hermanita y salió a pedir explicaciones. Cuando llegó se adentró en una habitación grande y amplia del castillo, el salon de los reyes de la antiguedad en el cual se encontró con la espalda de Peter, que no quería mirarla.

- ¿Por qué aceptas la invitación de una persona que no conoces de nada?- Le riñó Susan

- Mira Su, no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago, tu no eres nadie para decir que debo o no debo hacer.

- Yo soy...- Se quedó callada un instante pensando en lo que iba a decir.- tu hermana

- ¿Mi hermana? ¿En serio?- Dijo irónica y cruelmente.- Sé que no es eso lo que querías decir...hermana- Dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-Pues no, no es eso lo que quería decir.- Reprocho Susan la cual se encontraba cada vez más acorralada por su hermano mayor y la esquina.

- ¿No? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que querías decirme?- Dijo Peter que no podía estar más cabreado. Él chico parecía tenerlo todo previsto ya que la tenía entre él y la pared. En cuestión de segundos Susan ya sentía el aliento de su hermano en la frente incitandola a algo que no podía hacer. ¿Quién se creía que era él para hablarle de aquella manera, provocarle miedo y atraerla tanto? Sin pensar en lo que hacía se puso de puntillas y dió un pequeño roce con los labios de su hermano que acabaron fusionados a los suyos.

No puedo decir como acaba esto, pero no sé como pero no me pude aguantar lo del beso. Pensaba que eso ya sería más adelante cuando estuvieran en una situación crítica pero no tuvo que ser aquí... bueno que le voy a hacer. xD XD! Porfís. Dejen sus reviews y comenten las historia. Tambien se agradecen abucheos.


	5. Confusion y pasión

Los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen (para el que no lo sepa es propiedad de _C.S. Lewis_)

**CAPÍTULO 5**_ "Confusión y pasión"_

Peter no se acababa de creer lo que su hermana acababa de hacer, pero le gustaba así que cerró los ojos y disfrutó de los pocos segundos que le ofrecía. Pero tan grande era su avaricia que cuando Susan se iba a ir, avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer el la cogió del hombro impulsandola hacía él, para poder disfrutar otra vez de ese beso. Sue hermana era dulce como la miel en cambio éñ era más tosco que ella ya que profundizaba en el beso con un ansia animal. Peter la alzó en sus brazos, apoyandola en el escritorio de su cuarto, pasó del manjar que le ofrecía, para pasar al cuello.

Eustace seguido de Reep chip se dirigían al salón principal, el cual pasa al lado de la habitacion del sumo monarca, esta estaba compuesta por cinco paredes una de las cuales hecha de cristales transparentes, por las que vieron a Peter y otra muchacha morena pero no sabían quién era. El niño se quedó mirando para saber o descifrar quien era la mujer con la que estaba Peter.

- No es bueno espiar a otra gente y menos al sumo monarca.- Eustace asintió ante el regaño de su fiel amigo pero no se movió del sitio.- Además puede ser cualquiera de sus amantes ya que el rey Peter es un poco... como decirlo... mujeriego.- Dijo buscando la palabra acertada para no ofender al mayor de sus reyes.

- No se Reep, no me lo creo del todo.- Dijo muy dudoso el niño.

- O tambien puede ser la futura esposa de su majestad, la chica de Archeland.- Dijo buscando la respuesta acertada y la más coherente.

Pero Eustace creyó ver a otra persona y al parecer no se equivoco, pues al ver a su primo y a su prima Susan riendo y dirijiendose a la alcoba, le entró un escalorío.

- Vamos Reep o llegaremos tarde y primo Edmund no tiene muy buen humor a estas horas de la tarde.- Dijo al ratón empujandolo lejos de allí para que no pudiese ver a su prima.

- ¿Pero no debemos alertar al Sumo Monarca de la reunion?- Dijo el ratón

- No mejor dejemoslo... disfrutar del momento.- Insistió Eustace haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no vomitar el almuerzo.

- ¡Hee! ¡Esperadme!-Destacó Lucy- ¿Vais a la reunion del consulado?- Los dos asistieron con la cabeza.- ¡Genial! Pero todavía quedan por llegar los ministros, Susan y Peter.

- No te preocupes por tu hermano tiene cosas que hacer, es mejor no molestarle.- Dijo con su tono de siempre.

- Y por Susan tampoco.- Los dos miraron a Eustace que tragaba saliva algo "nerviosillo" y tardaba en responder- Esta... un poco depresiva, tiene que tomar su medicina- El chico tuvo que pensar en otra escusa esa sonaba muy mal en su cabeza- Tiene que guardar cama- "¡Genial Eustace!" Pensaba para sí mismo "Eso ha sonado todavía peor". El pobre tartamudeaba y tragaba saliva- Y-ya vendrá cuando se le pease la calentura, es decir...- Cada vez estaba más nervioso y no sabía que decir- ... cuando se le baje un poco la fiebre. Bueno...

Un silencio incómodo llenó el jardín, tras un rato decidieron que era mejor creer al niño que estar esperando por alguien que no iba a venir. Cuando llegaron a la reunión, Edmund que estaba allí presente anunció que se había suspendido.

- ¿Donde están Susan y Peter?- Dijo acercandose a su hermana la cual se sonrojó y sacó una sonrisa tonta al notar a su hermano cerca.

- Peter no lo sé y Susan está enferma.- Dijo cada vez más alterada.

- Bueno espero que esta noche asistan los dos, pues va a venir la futura prometida de Peter.- Al decir esto Reep Chip miró con una cara interrogatoria a su amigo, Eustace, el cual le devolvió la mirada con una mirada de no haber roto nunca un plato. "Claro primo ya les avisaré yo" Dijo el más joven disimulando y creyendo o suplicando al cielo que lo que había visto antes fuera una ensoñacion. Él salió por la puerta y Reep tras de él, ya que quería respuestas y las quería ahora. Cuando los dos amigos desaparecieron, sonaron las tripas de Edmund que estaban vacías. Cogió a Lucy por el brazo obligandola a salir y a emitir un sonido mudo como el de una colegiala descontrolada.- ¡Tengo hambre!, ¡Acompañame a la cocina! Por fa...- Y como su hermana no le negaba nada le sonrió tontamente y se fué

Hola! Gracias por vuestros reviews ,los pocos que he recibido. Estoy empezando a aburrirme de esta historia por lo que no tardaré mucho más de unos pocos capítulos. No es que no me guste esta pareja es que estoy descubriendo otras. Bueno dejen sus reviews si les a gustado y si no... tambien! Please. Tambien se aceptan abucheos. ¡Hasta la proxima!


	6. Circulo vicioso

Los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen (para el que no lo sepa es propiedad de _C.S. Lewis_)

**Capítulo 6: **_Circulo vicioso_

Una chica se acercaba a Cair Paravel, una chica pálida, morena, escuálida y endeblucha. Tenía unas facciones muy marcadas, lo cual si te acercabas de cerca afeaba los rasgos de la joven. Los charcos hacían que el carruaje fuera más lento, provocando que la muchacha se enfureciera. Cuando por fin llegó a las puertas del castillo. Dos de sus guardias tocaron por ella. Uno de los sirvientes narnianos abrió la puerta y vio a la joven con un cargado y voluminoso vestido que le llegaba a los talones, acercándose y entrando en el castillo como si ya fuera suyo. Tomo aire y lo soltó. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Quién no lo estaría en su lugar?

Peter estaba hablando con su hermano Edmund cuando un narniano empleado de allí, venía corriendo, casi ahogándose, hacía él Sumo monarca, anunciando:

- La princesa de Archeland ya ha llegado, mi señor, se llama Gabriela y lo esta esperando en la sala principal.

Edmund observó la reacción de Peter pues ya sabía lo de Susan. Aun así lo acompañó no quería dejarlo solo en una ocasión como esa. Cuando llegaron y la vieron casi les da un desmayo, era una copia de su querida hermana solo que ella estaba más rellenita, tenía el pelo más corto y los ojos negros azabache. Ella hizo un ademán para que el menor de los pevensie se fuera, el cual miró a su hermano esperando una aprobación. Cuando asintió el desilusionado se dirigió a la puerta y se paró a observar como la chica sonreía tímidamente y se acercaba a su hermano. Quizás no fuese una mala chica al fin y al cabo, pero una cosa era clara no se podía quedar a averiguarlo. Salió al patio. La única persona que vio fue a Lilliandil, se acercó, estaba… ¿Llorando? Nunca había visto a una estrella llorar. Se sintió muy mal por ella, no sabía si abrazarla o no. Decidió pasarle una por encima del brazo.

-Sabes porque lloro ¿no?

- No pero nunca he visto a una estrella llorar y me siento mal.

- ¡No!- Exclamo ella.- No te sientas mal, es por mi culpa no debí nunca enamorarme ni esperanzarme con Cáspian pues sabía perfectamente que el iba a querer por siempre y para siempre a la benévola.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Edmund, al contrario de lo que diga mucha gente, las rubias no somos tontas y nos damos cuenta de las cosas.

Edmund la abrazó más hacia él y dejó que ella se acomodase y se relajase, lo que necesitaba ahora era justicia. Pero Peter y Gabriela que estaban riendo interrumpieron el lugar, coincidiendo con Lucy y Susan por un lado y Caspian por otro. Pero ninguno de los presentes le gusto lo que vio.

- ¡Peter y yo nos vamos a casar!- Anunció esta, haciendo que el sonriera y la mirase.

Lucy examinaba a Edmund, el cual miraba a la hija de Ramandu, Lilliandil observaba a Caspian, Caspian por su parte a Susan, esta no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Peter, el sumo monarca no dejaba de contemplar a su futura esposa al igual que ella a él. Formándose así un círculo vicioso.

He cogido a Lucy observando a Edmund y a Lilliandil y yo si estuviera en su lugar no me fiaría ni un pelo. Hmmm! Y la chica esta, Gabriela la iba a hacer mala al principio pero no creo que sea así aunque como creo que por la noche pienso más en la historia que en dormir, pues…


	7. Entierro de mi corazon

Los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen (para el que no lo sepa es propiedad de _C.S. Lewis_)

**CAPITULO 7: **_el entierro de su corazón_

La noticia de la boda de Peter le había sentado como una puñalada trapera. No sabía por qué estaba así, se habían besado, se habían amado, ya eran uno parte del otro, se habían fundido en uno solo. Pero él no se saldría con la suya, a ese juego tambien sabía jugar ella y se le daba muy, pero que muy bien. Lo más penoso es que Peter tenía la ligera manía de hacerlo todo con urgencia, por lo que la boda sería esa misma noche. Y ahí estaba ella descartando bestidos para lo que muchos llamaban la boda del siglo, o la del sumo monarca, ella lo llamaba su entierro, el entierro de su corazón.

Lilliandil, estaba en el salón, con los amplios ventanales de los que constituía, se veía su hogar, en el cielo. Del que nunco tuvo que haber bajado, del que nunca tuvo que descender para ayudar a los soldados de Aslan ( Caspian X, Edmund y Lucy en el viajero del alba). Quizás debería volver. Pero sería muy egoísta puesto Rilian su apuesto hijo seguía en aquellas tierras. Él había encontrado el amor. Una madre siempre sabe todo lo que hace su hijo ya sea bueno, o no tan bueno. Se había enamorado de la menor de los Pevensie, Lucy la valiente. Esperemos que no sea como su hermana, la benévola. Rilian muchas veces hablaba con ella o con Jill. Irse al cielo no sería una mala idea despues de todo Caspian nunca la había amado lo sabía de sobra pero quería despedirse de sus amigos, que rescataron a su hijo y que estuvieron en el viajero del Alba. Su mejor amigo allí era Edmund. Edmund. Edmund. De justo no tenía nada. No era justo por que rompía miles de corazones de chicas al día diciendo que le gustaba otra, la cual no tenía ni idea de quien era. Daba igual, no iba a irse sin ver la boda de Peter y Gabriela, así que tendría que elegir un vestido elegante para su último día en palacio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Una fiesta igual que la de la edad de oro, exactamente como en su coronación, se celebraba en palacio. Cair Paravel estaba perfectamente decorado y la mayoría de la gente ya estaba sentada. Los más importantes delante y los menos atrás. Curiosos miraban y cotilleaban por las ventanas.

Lilliandil estaba el último puesto del banco a la izquierda, llevaba un bestido hasta los tobillos de espalda descubierta y rojo, le seguia Caspian vestido de frac, a su derecha estaba Susan con un vestido hasta las rodillas con volantes y de tirantes esmeralda, le seguía el justo vestido de esmoquín cogido de la mano de Lucy que llevaba un vestido marron de pequeñas flores y al igual que su hermana por la rodilla, a su lado estaban Eustace y Jill seguida de Reep Chip. En el otro banco estaban Rilian, Aslan y muchos otros amigos de los reyes que miraban con ilusión a la puerta, esperando que la novia apareciese deslumbrando. Peter estaba allí plantado, llevaba un traje militar de etiqueta, claro está, en rojo y con adornos en dorado destacando su alto cargo como sumo monarca que era. Estaba nervioso; si cualquier persona estaría nerviosa en aquel momento entonces el lo estaba el doble. Miró a Susan la cual hablaba tristemente con Caspian. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver una silueta, recubierta de blanco, como un angel. Deslumbraba a todo el mundo, excepto a Peter que miraba a Susan sin prestar atención a la mujer, a la futura suma monarca que cruzaba el pasillo. El maquillaje tapaba la mayor parte de sus imperfecciones. Ella se acercaba lentamente, no tenía velo pero sí una gran cola blanca del vestido. Cuando llegó hacia su prometido él por primera vez en el día le dirigía la mirada y sonreía no muy seguro.

El sacerdote empezó a recitar el mismo discurso que en todas las bodas se pronunciaban, pero Peter no estaba atento ya que su celebro estaba luchando con su corazón.

- Y ahora al gran Sumo Monarca le hago la misma pregunta... Señor ¿Me está escuchando?- Dijo el sacerdote medio calvo dirigiendose a Peter, el cual termino la discusión que se producía en su interior y asintió al sacerdote.- Hay señor...- Se mostraba cansinamente el cargo de la iglesia.- ¿Aceptas, tú Peter, Sumo Monarca de Narnia, rey de la antiguedad a Gabriela como legítima esposa, hasta que la muerte os separe?.- Pronunció al fín el sacerdote con cierto aire de ritintín.

- Yo...- Balbuceó Peter y miró a Susan que estaba cabizbaja y con los ojos cerrados esperando la respuesta decisiba de su hermano. Esta tardó un rato en llegar haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada del suelo y lo mirara fijamente. La gran duda parecía no resolverse nunca. Pero lo pensó, pensó en lo mejor, quizas ya era tarde pero...

Ya tengo pensado que voy a poner en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Sí o no? ¿Se casa o no se casa? Ya veremos por que aún puedo cambiar de opinion. Siento haber escrito este capítulo un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero aparte de las pruebas de diagnóstico los maestros para rematar ponen más examenes. (Creo que les caigo mal) Weno si queréis pronósticar lo que se avecina en el siguiente Capítulo mandadme un review. Bye.


End file.
